


Another Life: The Right Thing

by LamiaDusk



Series: Another Life Sidestories [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Rewriting History, alternative ending, this honestly hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: ~Alternative Ending/Sidestory to Another Life~ What if after the final fight between Link and Ganondorf, Rebecca had touched the Triforce and had her wish granted? And what would that wish have been?





	Another Life: The Right Thing

Zelda reunited the crystal with the rest of the Triforce, and.. turned to me.  
„Rebecca, come here.“  
I gawked at her for a moment, unwilling to leave my son‘s side just yet. „Why? Why don‘t you just open the time portal?“  
She beckoned me closer, and after another moment of hesitation, I got up and approached.  
„The Triforce fulfills every desire of the one who touches it“, she explained. „And I feel like you should be that someone. For all of our sake.“  
Our eyes met, and that‘s when I realized that I indeed had a wish that could maybe save everyone. One that could prevent so much pain. And Zelda knew it.  
The two short steps that seperated me from the relic of the Goddesses were the hardest I ever took in my life. My whole body struggled against what I was about to do. But I knew it had to be done.  
My cheeks were already wet with tears. I felt like I should tell Link what I was about to do. Maybe he would agree that it was for the best. My heart broke as my fingers touched the glowing gold of the Triforce, and before I knew what was happening, my entire world was bathed in light.

"Goddesses of Hyrule, Creators and Protectors, hear my wish: Turn back time to before I met Link. Let me set things right."

I opened my eyes, woken up by the dusty sunbeams falling through the tiny window in my room at LonLon Ranch.  
My fingers wandered to my neck, where my necklace rested. With tears in my eyes, I undid the clasps and gently placed the pendant on my nightstand. And with this simple action, I would change everything.

The day went on, and as it became noon and Malon and I retreated to the rainshelter, we heard the familiar whinny of Epona. And as back then, she was carrying Link.  
I stood in the background while he and Malon talked. Sometime during the conversation, Malon mentioned me, and he looked over.  
„Hello“, I said shyly. He smiled.  
„Hello.“ And then he returned to his conversation with Malon. I turned away, walking to towards the house, hoping that neither of them would see the cascades of tears pouring down my face.

A few weeks later, Malon came up to me while working. „Rebecca, you won‘t believe it! Princess Zelda is getting married! We just received a huge order for milk for the banquet!“  
My heart was breaking, but during the past few weeks, I had practiced putting on a brave face. „That sounds wonderful, Malon. We should get right to work, then.“

The day of the wedding came. The bride and groom would be carried through the city in a huge parade, and the entire populace of the city seemed to have gathered to witness the event.  
Malon and I had ellbowed out way to a spot with a good view. And as the carriage with the bridal pair drove past us, I caught a glimpse of Link, standing by Princess Zelda‘s side. Where he should be. His true place.  
His hair was neatly combed, and he was wearing white silk, fitting for the new king.  
Sad as it was, I felt a strange peace at the sight of him, brought on by the knowledge that I had done the right thing. They were truly beautiful… perfect.  
And who knew. Maybe one day, I would find someone who was perfect for me as well.  
„Rebecca?“ Malon tugged at my arm. „Do you want to stay for the festival? Maybe say hello to your parents?“  
I shook myself out of my thoughts. With one last look at the carriage slowly driving towards Hyrule Castle, I turned to her. „No, it‘s alright. We need to get back to work.“

As the sun set that day, I pulled forth a few sheets of paper, a quill and some ink, and began to write. Nobody would ever read what I was about to entrust to this paper. It was meant for me, so I would never forget.   
The quill danced across the paper, forming words and sentences.

"Let this be dedicated to the husband I never married, the son I never birthed and the future that never was. And how I, Rebecca, lived

Another Life"


End file.
